Three Big Words
by i am an uchiha
Summary: a thought plagued hinatas mind. a thought that kept her up all night. a thought commonly on her mind. it was a thought of a shinobi who could make a rainy day full with sunshine. this shinobi was naruto uzumaki. can hinata tell naruto her feelings for him or will she keep her feelings within...


A/N: this is MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A ONEFIC

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto shippuden

Hinata. One of the hidden leafs village's most kindest ninja. She possessed a strong and caring aura. For anyone precious for her she would almost do anything. As innocent as a baby and as pure as snow was hinata. Even with all her perfections there was one thing that was not so perfect about her, and that was her ability to lack confidence. Because of that she was unable to believe in her abilities as a ninja. She really hated that about herself as she would almost always cause her team to fall behind. Although there was lots of reasons why she hated having no confident, there was one reason that made her hate her confidence problem the most and that reason was not having the confidence to tell Naruto her feelings for him. At this moment we find young hinata in her room lying awake trying her best to go to sleep as it was 11:00 at night. She just couldn't go to sleep as her mind was plagued with thoughts of Naruto. Lately she'd been having dreams of him. Her mind was so full that she didn't even think about the fact it was her birthday tomorrow. As she sighed she covered her head with her cover as she just layed there as she tried her best to go to sleep.

Beep. The alarm went off in hinatas room as she sat in her bead drowsily as she sat up. " I'm still sleepy" said hinata with a frown etched on her face.

Hinata slowly got out of bed as she slowly put on her ninja clothes. Last night she wasn't thinking about it but now since she had a moment to think she realized today was her birthday. After putting on her clothes she quietly left her room. As she was leaving she noticed everyone was sleep except for the guards.

"good morning and happy birthday hinata-sama" said the guard as hinata smiled at him. "thankyou kaito-kun" hinata said as the guard bowed in respect.

As hinata was leaving the house she thought about what could she do. She started walking aimlessly thru the village passing by people with their loved ones as she sighed. She really wished she could be with Naruto. Every time she got by him her heart just sped up and her voice just goes away. Hinata found herself at a training ground as she was in thought so she decided to train. Midway thru her training she heard someone shout her name. when she turned around her heart began to beat fast and heat rose to her cheeks. There he was the boy who constantly was in her thoughts. In all his glory Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata caught herself freezing up as naruto was running towards her.

As Naruto was getting closer to her hinata managed to calm he heart. "h-hello n-naruto-k-kun" said hinata smiling nervously. Naruto looked at hinata before gaining a goofy smile "hey hinata I was looking for you" said Naruto. "_n-naruto-kun w-was looking for m-me_" thought hinata as Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "w-what do you need w-with me" said hinata as Naruto gained his goofy smile again.

Naruto pulled a small box from his pocket and gave it to hinata as she looked at the box I shock. "what i-is this f-for" said hinata as she looked at Naruto in confusion. Naruto just laughed. "its for you todays your birthday" said Naruto as hinata blushed crimson.

As hinata opened the box she gasped as she pulled out a bracelet with a clear crystal that looked to be very expensive. Naruto looked anxiously at hinata. " so, do you like it" said Naruto as hinata looked at him. "y-yes i-I like it v-very –much" said hinata. Naruto walked closer to hinata as her heartbeat increased. "let me put the bracelet on you" said Naruto as blood quickly rose to hinata's face. "o-okay" she said as her heart beat started beating almost painfully. When Naruto made it to hinata he softly grabbed her hand and put the necklace on for her. "see beautiful" said Naruto looking a hinata not the necklace. He's been secretely finding himself liking her ever since he came back to the leaf village with the pervy sage but he was just too nervous to tell her. He didn't understand why he was so nervous when he wasn't even nervous when he used to as sakura on a date.

Meanwhile while Naruto was in thought hinata was marveling at the beauty of the necklace. As she looked at Naruto she noticed him staring at her in deep thought which caused her to blush badly. Hinata bald up her hands as she calmed herself" r-right now is as good as any to tell Naruto-kun how I feel" thought hinata as she gained confidence. As hinata looked into naruto's eyes she couldn't help but get lost into his eyes that held a blue that rivaled even an ocean. "Naruto-k-kun" said hinata as Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "huh hinata" said Naruto as he saw the confidence in her eyes. " there is something that I need to tell u" she said as she lost her stutter. It was now or never. " every since that day when you saved me from those bullies in the park I started following you, I would see how you pushed yourself and tried your hardest every day to get acknowledgement from everyone" said hinata as Naruto gained a shocked loo. " I know your life was lonely and it was hard for you, I acknowledge you naruto-kun, I have ever since I met you I admire your bravery and confidence but most of all I admire you Naruto-kun." Said hinata as Naruto looked even more shocked. After his shock wore off he wrapped his arms around hinata and stared into her beautiful lavender eyes as they shared a passionate kiss. " the truth is … I love you."said hinata softly.


End file.
